


A Happy Halloween

by literaryoblivion



Series: Jacob Verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costumes, Fatherhood, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Kid Fic, M/M, OC- Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 18:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryoblivion/pseuds/literaryoblivion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wasn't going to be excited about going to the Halloween store, but if Dean told him it was all for Jacob (which, hey, not a lie), Cas couldn't object.</p><p>Castiel hated Halloween, and he hated going to the costume store even more. </p><p>This was going to be interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Happy Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> A Halloween edition of the Jacob verse! WOOT! I hope you guys like it. Happy Halloween! 
> 
> This was cross-posted on Tumblr [here](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com/post/65346176831/i-hope-you-enjoy-this-halloween-edition-of-my).

"Poppy, I know what I want to be for Halloween this year."

"You do, huh?"

"Yup. Can we go to the store tomorrow?"

"Uh sure, bud. I think Daddy wanted us to go to the park, but I'm sure we could do both." Jacob looked pleased with this arrangement and turned to leave. "You gonna tell me what you're going to be?" Dean asked.

Jacob smiled wide and shook his head. "Nope. Not yet." Then, he took off running up the stairs to his room.

Dean shrugged and unmuted the TV to watch it absentmindedly while he waited for Cas to get home from work. Cas wasn't going to be excited about going to the Halloween store, but if Dean told him it was all for Jacob (which, hey, not a lie), Cas couldn't object.  
  
Castiel hated Halloween, and he hated going to the costume store even more.

When they had been dating and before they had Jacob, Dean suppressed his inner child and didn't dress up for Halloween or force Cas to wear couples costumes with him (even though he was dying to see Cas in a sexy French maid costume that he knew Cas would never wear in a million years, not even in the bedroom unfortunately). Cas would agree to go to Sam and Jess's annual Halloween party because he didn't mind passing out candy to the neighborhood kids and eating ghost cookies, but he wouldn't even wear a halo headband for the occasion.

The Halloween store was a whole other story, and although Cas refused to admit it, Dean knew the props and mechanical creepy robots that jumped out at passersby scared Cas. Dean had talked him into going in with him once to pick up some more fog juice for Sam's fog machine, and Cas got as far as 3 feet past the entrance before he was furiously shaking his head and swiftly walking back out. When Dean turned around to find him, an employee was holding back her giggles as she pointed to a display where a ghoul was retreating back into its box. After that, Dean didn't push Cas about costumes or Halloween decorations.  
  
But when Jacob came into their lives, Dean knew he had to do something. There was no way his kid was going to be left out of trick or treating or dressing up as the hero of the year. Luckily, Cas had seemed to change his tune, agreeing that he could be a little more festive for Jacob. Cas still didn't want to do any dressing up himself though ("Three Musketeers, Cas! THREE!" "Say the third is out sick."), and he would argue with Dean if he thought the costume Dean would dress Jacob in was inappropriate. (He only won last year's Halloween costume argument because both Sam and Jess said [Dean and Jacob as the Blue's Brothers](http://i0.wp.com/3.bp.blogspot.com/-Pe_ngcSx1ls/UJIZxj53wQI/AAAAAAAAX6M/6JXgVDxcruA/s400/photo.JPG?resize=400%2C400) was the cutest thing ever. And even Cas begrudgingly admitted that they _were_ adorable.)

This was the first year that Jacob had come to Dean with a costume idea, one he apparently wanted to keep secret for the time being. Dean would take Jacob himself, but he knew Cas would want to go to see him try on things. Cas would feel left out if he wasn’t there with them, and Dean didn’t want that ever. Not when Cas got left out of a lot as it was because of work. So, when Castiel walked in, briefcase in hand, Dean tried to get a read on Cas to see how and when to tell him of their change in plans tomorrow. Jacob, however, beat him to it.

“Daddy! You’re home!” Jacob cried at the top of the stairs before practically vaulting down them to tackle Castiel.

“Hello, Jacob!” Castiel said, picking him up and holding him to his chest to wrap in a hug. Even though it happened almost every day, Dean couldn’t stop the flutter in his heart when it did. Cas nuzzled into Jacob’s neck a little and swung him so his legs went side to side before he set him back down. “So, how was school today?”

“Good. I got a sticker on my card ‘cause I helped pick up trash after recess!”

“That’s excellent. I’m very proud of you for helping and doing such a good job.”

Jacob beamed. “And guess what?!”

Castiel knelt down, his eyes wide, ready for whatever news Jacob was going to say, “What?”

“I know what I want to be for Halloween this year!”

Cas flicked his eyes to Dean who was still on the couch but watching the scene with rapt attention. “Oh you do, huh?”

“Yeah! And Poppy said that we can go to the Halloween store tomorrow after the park if you said okay. So is it okay? Can we go? Please?”

Castiel scrunched up his lips and scratched his head as if he weren’t sure it was okay. But Jacob had his best pleading puppy-dog face on, and Dean knew there was no way Cas could resist its power.

“Of course, we’ll go.”

“YAY!” Jacob cheered and jumped before hugging Castiel around the neck. Dean got up from the couch and walked towards them and put his hand on Jacob’s head, mussing his hair.

“Okay, buddy,” said Dean. “You can watch one episode of _Inspector Gadget_ before its time to eat.”

“Okay!” Jacob called while climbing back up the stairs.

Castiel stood back up to face Dean and gave him a small frown. Dean returned it with a sheepish smile and a shrug before leaning in to kiss the frown away.

“Halloween store, huh?” Castiel mumbled.

“I was about to tell you, babe. Jake’s just faster than I am.”

“What’s he going to be?”

Dean shrugged, “No clue. He wouldn’t tell me. Look, Cas, I know how much you don’t like Halloween stores. I can take him later by myself.”

“No. I want to go. I’ll be alright.”

“Of course you will be. _I’ll_ be there to protect you.” Dean wiggled his eyebrows as he pulled Cas in closer to him and kissed his neck.

Cas huffed. “From fake spiders and ghosts?”

Dean grinned, “Well real ones too if I need to.” He leaned back to look Cas in the eye. “I’ll protect you from anything and everything, Cas. Fake or not.”

Cas smiled shyly and leaned in to capture Dean’s lips with his own. “You’re too good to me,” he whispered against Dean’s lips.

“It’s only because you’re perfect and deserve it,” Dean replied, kissing him again.

Cas pulled back slowly and quirked his eyebrow. “Nice try. I’m still not dressing up in anything.”

Dean pouted, “Oh, come on, Cas. No one has to see but me!”

“Nope,” called Cas as he walked to the bedroom to change out of his work clothes, Dean following behind him.

“Cas, you are no fun,” said Dean, leaning against the doorjamb while Cas undressed.

“Oh, I’m not? Well I’ll remember that comment later tonight after Jacob’s gone to bed. I’ll just take my not-fun self and go right to sleep.” Cas purposefully took his change of clothes and half-naked body to their adjoining bathroom and shut the door.

Dean opened his mouth in shock, “Babe, that is not what I meant. I didn’t mean it. I was kidding? You are fun. _More_ than fun… in fact. In that way… those ways, I mean. Cas…” Dean was practically whining by the end through the closed bathroom door.

“Uh huh,” Cas said emerging from the bathroom fully clothed in jeans and one of Dean’s old t-shirts. “Keep going, _babe_. How about starting with dinner?” he smirked, and Dean did _not_ run to the kitchen to get dinner ready, but it was close.

~

When they approached the Halloween store, Jacob fidgeting and tugging Dean’s hand to go faster, Dean grabbed a hold of Cas’s hand and squeezed it tight before letting Jacob lead them all into the store. Jacob went straight to the costumes in the back of the store, and Dean kept an eye on him as he tried to lead Cas through the displays that had the least scary things. He never let go of Cas’s hand, and Cas stared at the ground the entire way, refusing to look up at anything they passed.

They’d decided ahead of time that that was the best way for Cas to get through the store. Get in, get out, and if he can’t see anything to be scared of, then he wouldn’t be scared.

Once they’d caught up with Jacob, Cas squeezed Dean’s hand once before letting go. The costumes he could handle, it was all the creepy decorations that he didn’t like. Jacob still hadn’t told him what it was he wanted to be, and it seemed like even though he said he knew, he still wanted to try on 10 different costumes first.

By the sixth one, Dean reminded Jacob of that fact.

“Hey, Jake, I thought you said you knew what you wanted to be already? Why you trying all these other things on, buddy?”

Jacob looked down at the costumes in his hand, one a knight and the other Iron Man. “I do. I do know what I want, but these looked cool, and I just wanted to be _sure_ what I wanted was what I _really_ wanted.”

Dean chuckled. “Okay, but, you know Daddy doesn’t like being in these kind of stores, so if you already know what you want, let’s get that one and go.”

Cas waved him off, “It’s okay, Dean. I’m fine…. If I don’t turn around, I’ll be fine.” Dean gave Cas a sympathetic look.

Jacob frowned and put back the costumes in his hand. “I’m sorry, Daddy. I’ll be fast. I just…”

“No, really, Jacob, I’m alright. You can try the others on so you can make sure. Don’t worry about me,” said Cas, turning to give Dean a stern look for making their son feel guilty about trying costumes on.

“Is there a reason you’re not so sure now?” Dean asked.

“Maybe,” Jacob muttered, looking at his shoes.

“What is it?” Cas asked.

“Knights aren’t the only ones that can rescue princesses, right? Superheroes can save princesses?”

“That’s a superhero’s job is to save people, so he can definitely save princesses,” Dean answered, getting down on a knee to talk to Jacob. It was always easier to talk to him this way even though it killed his knees. Cas knelt down, too.

“Why do you ask?” Castiel wondered.

“See… I want to be Batman, and Julie said she was going to be a princess. And when I told Ryan that at the park today, he told me that only knights could save princesses and that Julie wouldn’t like me as Batman.”

Castiel narrowed his eyes, “He did, did he? What is his last name? I’m going to talk to his parents and—“

Dean put a hand on Cas’s shoulder to stop him. “Cas, Cas… calm down. I got this.” Dean turned back to Jacob. “You know, Jacob, Batman _is_ a knight.”

Jacob’s eyes widened. “He is?”

“Yeah. They call him the dark knight. It’s even the name of one of the Batman movies!” Then Dean quickly added, “That you are not allowed to see yet because you are too young.”

“Cool! I knew Ryan was wrong. Okay, Daddy,” he said putting a hand on Cas’s shoulder, “I’m going to go get the Batman costume and then we can go. And I’ll take you back to the car like Poppy did so you won’t be scared because I’m Batman.”

Castiel nodded. “It’s a good thing, too. I’m glad we have a superhero in the family now. We need one.”

Jacob grinned and ran to get the Batman costume on the shelf, and then handed it to Dean, who checked to make sure it was the right size. He took a hold of Castiel’s hand and said, “Poppy, you pay for it, and I will take Daddy and protect him.”

“Yes, sir,” answered Dean, saluting him. He watched as Jacob led Cas back through the store, saying things like “It’s okay, Daddy. It’s not real” and “I’ll keep those monsters away with my utility belt once Poppy gets it.” Cas only flinched once that Dean saw as they passed a zombie display, but by the time Dean got to the cash register, Cas and Jacob were standing outside waiting for him.

Once they were home, Jacob happily trying on and playing with his new costume upstairs, Dean pulled Castiel aside. “You did pretty good in there. I’m proud of you.”

“I did have Batman protecting me, so I was okay.”

“Yeah. Should have known that was what he wanted to be; the kid’s seen all the cartoons and calls the Impala the Batmobile.”

Castiel shook his head, “Yes, but I meant you.”

“I’m Batman?” Cas smiled and nodded. “I’m Batman,” Dean repeated in a gruff voice.

“You’re _my_ Batman,” Cas said tugging on Dean’s shirt to bring them closer, their chests pressed together.

“Does that mean you’re my Robin?” Dean smirked and rubbed their noses together.

Cas scoffed, “I am not your teenage sidekick, Dean. If anything, I’d say I’m Nightwing.”

Dean pulled back quickly, his eyes wide with shock, “You know who Nightwing is?”

“I have a child and a husband who is obsessed with Batman. Don’t you think I would have picked up on things and done some research on my own?”

Dean’s lips quirked up. “I was wondering how _Under the Red Hood_ ended up in our recently watched on Netflix.” Castiel looked up guiltily, and Dean shook his head, a look of fondness on his face. He kissed Cas slowly and followed it with a few quick pecks. “Come on, Dick Grayson,” at Cas’s puzzled face, Dean chuckled and added, “Nightwing, you get to help me with the dishes.”

~

Halloween night was a success, and Julie insisted on walking with Jacob as they trick-or-treated because she needed protection, to which Jacob was more than willing to oblige. And once he’d passed out after a candy-fueled sugar crash, Cas surprised Dean with a borrowed frilly apron and duster from Jess and nothing else.

It was a _very_ happy Halloween.

**Author's Note:**

> Photo sources: Blues Brothers [pic](http://www.ohlovelyday.com/2012/11/real-engagement-meghan-kelly-romantic-autumn-engagement-on-an-ohio-farm.html), and Batman/princess [pic](http://www.inhabitots.com/green-halloweens-national-costume-swap-day-is-saturday-october-13th-2012/).
> 
> Come say hi and fangirl with me at my [tumblr](http://literaryoblivion.tumblr.com)!


End file.
